


To Express Affection

by RunningOn0Spoons



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningOn0Spoons/pseuds/RunningOn0Spoons
Summary: A short look at how Lancelot reacts to hugs and the small ways in which people heal.
Relationships: Gawain | The Green Knight/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	To Express Affection

Lancelot cries when Squirrel hugs him for the first time. They have spent many weeks in close proximity, Lancelot holding the small boy steady as they ride Goliath, far from all that came before but it is not until they reach the safety of the temporary encampment of fey that Squirrel finally hugs him. It is a short moment one that Squirrel steals despite the protestations of the fey warriors surrounding the pair, it is perhaps the hug that prevents them from immediately killing him. The great Weeping Monk deserves no mercy, has aided in the death of their friends and families, but they know what they would have to put up with from Squirrel if anything were to happen and so it is easier to imprison him, to let someone else make the call. In the silence of his makeshift cell he cries and does not let anyone see.

It is Gawain who vouches for him. He stumbles into camp alive against all odds and refusing, at least for now, to explain what happened within the Red Paladin camp. He looks and sounds as if he has one foot in the grave but once he hears that Lancelot is within the camp he takes full responsibility for the man, head sunk as he listens silently, Gawain trusts him and the fey trust Gawain and so, tentatively, he is freed.

Lancelot cries when Gawain hugs him for the first time, but he would never admit it. It is an accident, Gawain walks into Lancelot’s temporary lodgings without even thinking whilst the man happens to be changing. One look at Lancelot’s back and the fear in his eyes when Gawain asks about it is enough for Gawain to pull him into his arms on instinct, to offer the easiest form of comfort that he knows. Lancelot flinches when his arms fling out, standing statue still within Gawain’s arms and refusing to look at him once the Green Knight retreats. Gawain apologises softly and leaves promptly, ignoring the fresh tears forming. 

It does not take long for Gawain to find the patterns, the way that Lancelot acts whenever anyone makes a sudden movement in his direction, the tension in his shoulders whenever someone touches him, no matter how kind motion. It seems that only the children can get through him, pulling at his arms to get him to train them and Squirrel always hugging him before running off around the camp. 

Gawain tries to change his actions whenever he is able, it is hard to form the habit, there are days when he sees the sad, distant look in Lancelot’s eyes and wants to shelter him, wishes to offer him a hug and a soft place to rest but it is clear to see that Lancelot is not used to the idea of physical comfort, or maybe any comfort at all. He stops making any sudden movement within the safety of the camp, there are days when the two are out hunting or patrolling together and the tension on both their shoulders becomes useful, they have both been saved by their quick reflexes before and both are loath to forget it. In the safety of the camp he moves slowly, reduces the frequency he talks with his hands and, once Lancelot begins to unwind, tentatively rests his hand in the air above his arm, giving the former monk the chance to say no, before offering a gentle pat during conversation. 

Gawain cannot stop thinking about how happy the other man looks when he receives a hug from Squirrel, he does not think about the butterflies in his stomach or the beating of his heart when he sees a gentle smile grace his features. No, Gawain puts those emotions to the side, Lancelot is his friend of course, and he wants his friend to be happy. He sets aside any spare clothes he can find, he had convinced Lancelot to ditch his old garb as soon as he was freed but any time Gawain finds a spare item of clothing, well worn and soft from use, he will leave it for the ash folk in the hopes of at least being able to supply some small amount of comfort. 

Gawain cries the first time that Lancelot hugs him and he will openly admit it to anyone who asks. He had not intended to fall from the ledge, technically it wasn’t his fault, technically the rabbit distracted him and the rain sodden forest floor had it in for him and his fractured ankle is entirely not his fault. It is as he is considering how best to explain his long absence, his solo hunting trip taking a day longer than it should have that he finds himself with an armful of Lancelot. In his shock it takes Gawain a few moments to recognise what is happening before he fully gathers the taller man into a firm hold but once he does he cannot help but whisper safe havens in his ear, reassurances even as he tries to balance on one leg. He cannot help but cry, it has been a taxing few days and the comfort in the simple action is enough to set him off, the comfort of finally being home. They have gathered a small crowd by the time they part, mostly it is fey concerned for Gawain’s well being but there are still a few within the crowd who, even after months, stare warily at Lancelot as the pair maintain a tight grip on the others arms. They stand for a beat before they let go, Lancelot moving so that he can support Gawain’s weight but when they catch each other’s eye on the short walk towards the medical tent neither can help from smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written fanfiction in years and I am aware this is pure trash but its soft and I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
